Dirty Little Secret
by rippedflowerpetals
Summary: Tori and Jade are in love with each other, but do they care enough to tell their friends about their romance?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I pulled up to the Vega residence in my beat-up Honda. The front patio had a wooden table that was painted black, a folding chair, and what seemed like Trina's vibrating hairbrush. I stepped out of my car and slowly walked to the front door. Before I knocked, I reexamined my feelings, the feelings that caused every beat of my heart, and the feelings that brought to life a once emotionally dead girl.

Beck knew I had feelings for Tori, and he was totally supportive of them. And now, I was here at her house to see if she approved of the relationship I've longed for ever since I laid eyes on her. However, she believes I hate her, even though I don't. I guess I can't blame her though. Ever other sentence, I say a snarky and mean comment to her, because it's the only way I can keep myself from saying "I love you."

I allowed my shaky fist to softly knock on her door. I knew Trina was putting on _Chicago 2, _the sequel to the awful one-woman play she wrote herself that had everyone laughing crazily because they all thought it was a comedy. I knew Tori's parents were at work—you learn a thing or two about the girl you love's home life when all you ever do is pay attention to her.

Tori answered the door. Her wet hair was in a messy bun, she had a thin streak of mascara on her right bottom eyelid, and she was wearing pajamas. The expression on her face was indecisive. Did she want me to leave, was she happy I was there, or did she not care one way or another?

"Jade?" Tori scratched the crown of her scalp in confusion. "Do you need help with something?" The only two times I've ever come here alone I needed her assistance. But this time, I only wanted her. Cheesy I know.

"Tori, we need to talk," I spoke weakly, not giving her eye contact. I allowed myself inside and sat on her sofa. She shrugged, shut the door, and sat beside me. She was barely an inch away, and her thigh was touching mine.

"Talk to me." She playfully bumped me with her elbow.

"Well, words can't really explain it, so I'll just show you." My plan was very controversial, but I hoped for the best.

I looked at her for a few moments, making it obvious that I was gazing at her pink lips. I leaned a bit closer, but before I had the chance to kiss her, she kissed me. I was caught by surprise; I was expecting to stay in that intimidating position with our eyes lingering on each other for at least five more minutes.

The kiss lasted around thirty seconds, pretty long if you ask me. When we parted, Tori immediately started talking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." She looked at her feet desperately.

I put my hand on her thigh. "No, you should've. Tori, I love you. I love you more than I could ever love anybody."

She smiled at me. "I love you, too."

And that was the start of our relationship.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood in the Grub-Truck line with Tori, our fingers secretly entwined. We started hanging out more in public, and, against our better judgment, started being nicer to each other around our peers. The gang (beside's Beck)—Andre, Cat, and Robbie—were shocked by our sudden "friendship." We just said that I went to her house Saturday and wanted peace between us, that I was sick and tired of being an immature brat to her.

A redheaded Cat ran up to us, her blood-red stilettos making a _click-clack _with every step she took. Tori and I immediately untangled our fingers and stepped a couple feet away from each other. Cat held a piece of paper to her chest. It was the auditions for a new play at Hollywood Arts, written by her.

"Isn't this amazing? I've submitted at least ten other plays, but the principal always said they were uninteresting and badly written. But Helen _loved _my play!" Cat squealed. She shifted her weight from her right leg to her left leg.

"What's the play about?" Tori asked.

Cat smiled. "It's about two former enemies who fall in love with each other, but they have to keep it a secret to save their reputations." She winked at us. Tori's eyes widened as the short redhead scurried off to tell Andre, Beck, and Robbie about her play.

When she knew Cat was out of earshot, she quickly turned to me: "Do you think she knows?"

I shook my head. "We didn't tell anybody. Well, I didn't. Did you?"

Tori shook her head. "I guess that's just Cat being Cat."

It was 3:28 the next day, and I waited for Tori to cram some textbooks into her locker. The bell was going to ring in two minutes, and I wanted us to get out of there so we could enjoy our Friday night together. I was going to her house as usual. Trina was shopping at the mall, her Mom was visiting Tori's grandmother for her birthday, and her Dad was working late.

The moment Tori shut her locker door, I eagerly pulled her out of the school and into the parking lot. It wasn't until we approached my car when I let go of her wrist. She huffed and got in my car.

Tori lived only a few blocks from the school, so the car ride was short and fast. We arrived at her Victorian house and proceeded through the front door—apparently Tori forgot to lock it this morning.

"So…" I said, attempting a sexy voice. Beck always used to make fun of me for that. He said I sounded like a seven-year-old trying to seduce Justin Bieber.

"So?" Tori parroted nervously. I put my hand on her knee to keep it from bouncing up and down.

"Are you okay?" I probed. I looked at my girlfriend, who didn't return the favor of giving eye contact.

"Well, ever since, well, Cat, I've been on edge." She shifted around in her seat until she was comfortable. "Do you think she knows?"

I shook my head and laughed, trying to give Tori the impression that I think she's being silly. Really, though, I'm actually afraid she knows, too. "Well, that's the least of our worries."

Tori cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

I lifted my left cheek to form a crooked smile. "This means we'll probably have to go see her play."

Tori breathed a sigh of relief and playfully slapped my arms. "Ugh, you scared me!"

We gazed at each other for a second or so, but since I'm so impatient, I lunged at Tori, my lips messily colliding into hers. I tasted her strawberry flavored lip gloss on the rim of my mouth. Our tongues rolled around in each other's mouth, our saliva mixed together. Tori started to unbuttoned my blouse while I pulled off her Katy Perry T-shirt. I started sucking on her collar bone when we heard a loud gasp. We shot up and saw a wide-eyed Trina staring blankly at us.

"What…the…hell!" she said, her voice shaky. "Are you two…like?"

"We're girlfriends," Tori spoke up, much more calmly than I'd ever expect from her. "Promise not to tell?"


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to make this chapter a little longer than the last one, which I admit was pretty short. Follow me on twitter: DrileyRPF, where I'll keep updates of my story(s). Also, I'd like to give shout out to HugeJoriFan42, for giving me the idea of Trina & Robbie, which I won't go big on but I'll hint at it every now and then. Sorry, but I'm not a Cat & Beck fan, so I won't be pursuing that couple. Read, favorite, and review (: And sorry it's been so long! **

Chapter 2

"I promise," Trina agreed reluctantly. I jumped up from my seat on the Vega's comfy sofa, stomped over to Tori's bratty sister, and pulled her closer to me by tugging on her shirt collar.

"Do you _swear _on your lip gloss, Trina?" I whispered, my nose touching hers.

Trina looked scared. Her bottom lip quivered. "Strawberry skittles?"

I nodded and gave my girlfriend's sister a sinister grin. "Yes, strawberry skittles."

"Um…"

I pushed Trina away, and then I yanked her forward. "Trina!"

"Okay, I swear!" I released the annoying girl, and she fled to her bedroom upstairs. Tori looked mad at me. "You almost made my sister piss herself!" I shrugged and clicked my heels. "She should've at least knocked."

Tori gave me a look that said, "Seriously?"

"Whatever. What are we going to do about her?" I said. I rested my feet on the arm of the couch while my head lay on Tori's lap. Tori stroked my hair, her delicate fingers soft on my scalp.

"We don't have to do anything. Trina swore not to tell," Tori didn't seem very confident in her claim. She continued to caress me with her left hand while she used her right hand to pick at the skin on her arm.

"It's Trina we're talking about. _Trina. _Trust me, that strawberry skittles lip gloss is very cheap. She could easily replace it." I closed my eyes and softly hummed the tune of "Give It Up!" the upbeat R&B song Cat and I sang at Karaoke Dokie.

"You have a good point. Maybe we should make her swear on her Vanilla lip gloss instead. She bought it in New York, and it's one of a kind." She put air-quotes around "one of a kind."

I shrugged. I was too comfortable on Tori's lap to even think about threatening Trina again. "Let's just not worry. The only person who'd actually listen to her is Robbie." Trina and Robbie started dating last month, and I've been barfing ever since.

Tori and I sat at our usual table with our friends. Well, does Robbie count as a friend? I'm not so sure. Robbie's puppet, Rex, is definitely our friend, though. That thing is hilarious. Last week, he literally spit out a piece of chocolate on Sinjin's butt, and everyone thought he pooped his pants.

Unfortunately though, Rex was sick, and in his place was…Trina. So far, she'd hinted not-so-slightly at Tori and me's relationship, then she "accidentally" dropped her pen under the table to see if we were holding hands. Afterward, she kicked me in the leg with her very sharp wedge.

Beck rose from his seat and gave Tori and I double takes. "Hey, Tori and Jade, do you mind accompanying me to…the…Grub Truck?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Beck's an excellent actor. He could be a little less subtle about this.

He took us _behind _the Grub Truck where food _wasn't _being sold. _Seriously, Beck? _

"Did you tell Trina?" he queried. He scornfully looked at me with his piercing brown eyes.

Tori shook her head. "No she walked in on us kissing."

Beck grinned. _Pervert. _"Okay…just wondering."

We returned to our table, and our friends were all gaping at us.


End file.
